Frauen regier'n die Welt
|year = 2007 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 19th |points = 49 |previous = No No Never |next = Disappear}} Frauen regier'n die Welt was Germany's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki, performed by Roger Cicero. In the final, it was performed 16th following Russia's Serebro with "Song #1' and preceding Serbia's Marija Šerifović with "Molitva'. At the close of voting, it had placed 19th with 49 points. Lyrics German= Schon in der Schule, die Jungs ha’m gelacht Doch mir hat’s überhaupt nichts ausgemacht Sie war so süß, ihre Beine so lang Bin fast ein Jahr in ihren Ballettkurs gegangen Als ich erfuhr, dass sie auf Umweltschutz steht Hab ich „nein danke“ auf mein’ Parka genäht Das hat sie damals alles nicht int’ressiert Doch seitdem weiß ich wer die Welt regiert Wie sie geh’n und steh’n Wie sie dich anseh’n Und schon öffnen sich Tasche und Herz Und dann kaufst du’n Ring und ‘n Nerz Ein lasziver Blick Und schon ändert sich deine Politik Kein Boss und kein Actionheld Kein Staat und kein Mafiageld Frauen regier’n die Welt Alle Register von kokett bis naiv Sie ha’m als Baby schon den Vater im Griff Sie geben alles wenn sie irgendwas woll’n Und du beißt auf Granit wenn sie schmoll’n Du machst dich lächerlich und lässt dich verhau’n Damit die Mädels einmal nur rüberschau’n Sie pushen Beckham und stürzten Clinton Ohne dafür ‘ne Partei zu gründen Wie sie geh’n und steh’n Wie sie dich anseh’n Und schon öffnen sich Tasche und Herz Und dann kaufst du’n Ring und ‘n Nerz Ein lasziver Blick Und schon ändert sich deine Politik Kein Boss und kein Actionheld Kein Staat und kein Mafiageld Frauen regier’n die Welt Wie sie geh’n und steh’n Wie sie dich anseh’n Und schon öffnen sich Tasche und Herz Und dann kaufst du’n Ring und ‘n Nerz Ein lasziver Blick Und schon ändert sich deine Politik Kein Boss und kein Actionheld Kein Staat und kein Mafiageld Frauen regier’n die Welt |-| Translation= Even back at school, the boys all laughed But I really didn’t care She was so cute, her legs were so long I went to her ballet class for almost a year When I found out she was into the environment I stitched “no, thanks” onto my parka She didn’t care about that back then But since then, I know who rules the world The way they walk and stand The way they look at you And your wallet and heart start to open up And you buy a ring and a mink coat One seductive glance nd your political views start to change It’s not the boss or the action heroes It’s not the state or mafia money Women rule the world All the stops, from coquettish to naive Even as babies, they had a hold on their fathers They give everything when there’s something they want And you bang your head against a brick wall when they’re sulking You make a fool of yourself and let yourself get beaten up Just so the girls would look over just once They can push Beckham and overthrow Clinton Without even having to form a party The way they walk and stand The way they look at you And your wallet and heart start to open up And you buy a ring and a mink coat One seductive glance And your political views start to change It’s not the boss or the action heroes It’s not the state or mafia money Women rule the world The way they walk and stand The way they look at you And your wallet and heart start to open up And you buy a ring and a mink coat One seductive glance And your political views start to change It’s not the boss or the action heroes It’s not the state or mafia money Women rule the world Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Big Five